marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!)
"If You Can't Take the Heat..." is the thirteenth episode of Assemble!. Plot -We got Savin and Titanium Man in Central Park, - Agent Coulson told Tony Stark. -Savin? Didn’t I kill him back in the past? – -Apparently he’s alive, and burning everything down. – -Okay, I’ll take care of him. – Tony said and flew out of the Helicarrier. –J.A.R.V.I.S., how far are we? – -Almost there, sir. – J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. -Excellent, how much energy? – -400% - -Sweet. – Stark smilied. -Stark, - Savin muttered as Iron Man descended next to him and Titanium Man. -Hello ladies. – Tony smirked. -Charge! – Savin shouted and as he fired his fire beam, Titanium Man fired his hyper beam. -Ouch, that wasn’t cool – Iron Man said. –Still on 400% J.A.R.V.I.S.? – -Yes, sir. – Iron Man fired his Unibeam at Titanium Man, sending his armor flying away. He then fired his Repulsor Ray at Savin, who counter attacked with a Fire Punch, and then used his Fire Breath against Tony. -Hey this Armor won’t repair itself! – -Sir, we’re on -10% - -Hmmm… Call “Rhodey”, tell him I need the Iron Patriot here. – -Yes, sir, calling James Rhodes – J.A.R.V.I.S. replied. -Tony? – James answered. -Rhodes, I’ll need you at Central Park. We got your copycat trying to get my armor to ashes. – Savin continued to fire punch Iron Man, decreasing it’s energy even more. -You can’t handle Savin, Stark? – Col. Rhodes smirked, getting in his Iron Patriot Armor. -You want to take that back, right? – -Nope, I totally don’t – Iron Patriot replied, flying towards Central Park. Once he arrived there, without saying anything he fired his 21-Gun at Eric. -Rhodes, - Savin muttered. -Yes, me. – James tried to distract the Extremis-enhanced human from Anthony, so he could recharge his energy. -Good to see you again – -Too bad I can’t say the same – -What did I do to you? – -You impersonated me, and that’s a grudge I’ll hold forever. – -Energy levels? – Tony asked J.A.R.V.I.S. -200%- -I’m sure I will regret this. – Iron Man said and fired his Unibeam at Savin. Savin recovered and sent some A.I.M. soldiers to battle Iron Man and Iron Patriot. As Tony’s Armor energy was on -200%, Iron Patriot defeated the soldiers with his Plasma Blade. -Do you need help to get back to the Helicarrier? – Rhodes laughed. -Not really. – Anthony got unsuited and hopped on the Quinjet that was waiting for him, along with a note that said: Gallery SavinTitManIM.png|Iron Man being attacked by Savin and Titanium Man UnibeamTitMan.png|Iron Man firing his Unibeam at Titanium Man RepulsorRaySavin.png|Iron Man firing his Repulsor Ray at Savin SavinFirePunchIM.png|Savin fire punching Iron Man FireBreath.png|Savin's Fire Breath IP21-Gun SaluteSavin.png|Iron Patriot firing his 21-Gun at Savin UnibeamSavin.png|Iron Man firing his Unibeam at Savin Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Advanced Idea Mechanics (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eric Savin (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Boris Bullski (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Just A Rather Very Intelligent System (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Phillip Coulson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! AIM Arc Category:Assemble! Season One Category:United States Army (Earth-1010)/Appearances